Guardian
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: Xander vowed to always protect his daughter. Future Fic.


**Guardian  
**by Tracy

**Rating:** PG  
**Category:** Future Fic, focusing on Xander & his daughter.

**Spoilers:** "Chosen"

**Disclaimer:** Xander & the whole BTVS crew belong to Joss and such. Not mine.

**Summary:** Xander swore that he'd always protect his daughter.

* * *

When she is born, he counts her tiny toes and fingers. He runs his hands over the dark fuzz that covers her tiny newborn head. His daughter is perfection in the form of an infant. He kisses her head; and Xander knows that this is the greatest love he's ever known in his life. Right then and there, he makes a vow to protect her and keep her safe.

He watches over her at night, when his wife is sleeping. He's been keeping a mostly nocturnal schedule since he was fifteen; it is no hardship for him to be the one taking the middle of the night feedings and diaper changes.

She starts to walk; he baby-proofs the house.

When she has nightmares, she cries for him. He holds her, and tells her that he'll never let the things that go bump in the night bother her. Xander sprays her closet with a potion that Willow made, just to make sure that nothing could slip past his defenses.

He teaches her Monty Python lyrics, and she always seems to belt them out at the most inappropriate times. Her rendition of "I'm A Lumberjack" at the Council meeting when she was three made Giles rub his glasses and turn bright red at the same time.

Xander teaches his daughter to ride a bike; and he is the one who picks her up when she slips in the gravel of their driveway. He blows gently on her knee before pouring Bactine over it; and applies a Scooby Doo bandage with great skill.

When the kids at school tease her; Xander teaches his daughter the best zingers and insults he knows. As a result, Anya Harris is soon known as the class clown, a reputation that she will carry through the rest of her school years.

When she misses the shot that would have won her team the game in the championship soccer game; he takes her out for ice cream, and lets her get the biggest sundae they make. Most of it melts on the formica surface of the table, but he thinks it's all worth it to see his daughter smile.

He cheers her on at the science fair and displays her first place trophy in a position of honor on the mantelpiece.

Xander exhausts his Council contacts when she is nine, in a vain attempt to locate the one doll that Anya claims she can't live without. When he can't find it; he tries to sew one that would look something like it, even though he can't sew to save his life. She loves the doll and keeps it on a position of honor on her bed.

They play catch out back often; though neither of them are particularly talented at baseball. A week after her thirteenth birthday, Anya throws the ball back at him so fast that the impact breaks three bones in Xander's hand.

The pain in his hand is nothing compared to the pain in his heart. After they return from the hospital, Xander sneaks into his study to make a phone call.

Giles and Buffy come over the next day to test her reflexes. Willow flies in from Tokyo later that night, and her spell confirms his fears.

Anya is a slayer.

Buffy pulls a few strings, and Dawn becomes Anya's Watcher. After school, Anya trains, honing her body into the weapon it has the potential to be.

At night, she is the one who kisses Xander goodnight, as she heads out into the night with a stake in her hand. He stays up until she gets home; usually halfway watching TV or reading some dusty old tome of Giles'.

His heart pounds every time she walks out the door. Xander is terrified that she won't come back.

He doesn't know what he'll do if that ever happens.

Xander watches his daughter become more adept; watches her become the avenging hero of the night that forces stronger than him chose her to be. The sides of his personality battle each other constantly. As a father, he worries about her future. As a watcher by trade, he is proud and pleased with her progress.

Of all the slayers the council watches; Anya is one of the best equipped. Xander makes certain she is; giving her tips on form and sharing old war stories from Sunnydale and beyond; he makes sure Anya has all the weapons and supplies she'll need.

In his life, Xander Harris has been many things. He has been a student, a carpenter, a pizza delivery man. He has been a solider; he's fought and helped to advert more apocalypses than he cares to remember.

He has sacrificed many things. His hometown, his home and memories are buried in a smoking crater in the middle of California. . He's seen family and friends die; hell, he saw Buffy die twice. He's given of himself more times than not- a glass eye in his eye socket is well enough evidence of that.

Xander lost his first Anya; he's bound and determined not to loose his daughter.

His little girl whittles stakes while they watch late night TV together, and Xander stares at her.

She's grown up now; older than he was when he started patrolling with Buffy.

He can no longer be the one to protect her.

Now Anya will have to protect herself. She is a slayer.

Soon she will travel paths that he cannot follow.


End file.
